


The Games We Play

by Captain_Loki



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Genderplay, M/M, Pre-Canon, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Loki/pseuds/Captain_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Loki has a full grasp on the magic he wields he often finds himself gender swapped, and two boys and their budding sexuality begin something that starts as a simple exploration and develops. But Loki is unsure just what he means to Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains underage content (although, with age old Gods I am not sure how that works out...) and also issues of dubious consent. 
> 
> My plan is to follow closely the plot of both 'Thor' and 'The Avengers' giving a different interpretation of their motives.

This thing Loki had, between he and his brother, started off innocently enough. They were practically children still, two young teenage princes, when, Loki, late one evening slipped into his brother’s chambers and woke him. He whispered Thor’s name frantically in the dark, and Thor woke with a start, searching the room for intruders. What he found instead was his brother, wide-eyed and terrified, and completely naked.

Except, it wasn’t Loki, couldn’t be, because the form of the person sitting at his bedside, draped in nothing but moonlight, was female.

But there was no mistaking those green eyes or the dark hair that curled about the nape of that pale neck.

“Loki?” Thor had asked in concern, pulling himself into a sitting position. Loki’s lip trembled softly.

“I woke like this,” he whispered, his voice high and sharp. It was the first time it would happen, back when Loki first began to discover his prowess for magic, when things were still filled with playful mischief. Thor held his frightened brother to him, the younger boy trembling softly in his arms, afraid the change would be permanent, unsure what it meant, and terrified it would disappoint their father.

Thor tried to comfort his brother, and soon Loki’s tears subsided and the wracking sobs left his body to be replaced by steady even breathe ghosting across Thor’s bare shoulder. Pressed against one another in the darkness Thor was struck suddenly with the thought that never before had he held a woman, naked, like this, and he found, in spite of himself, growing aroused at the feel of Loki’s breasts against his chest, and without thinking or meaning to he found himself fumbling for the round swell and lightly caressing the soft, pale flesh.

He expected Loki to push him away, or make some crude joke, but what he wasn’t expecting, or wholly prepared for was the soft gasp that escaped his brother’s lips or the feel of growing wetness across his thigh where Loki sat naked against him.

Thor wanted desperately to touch Loki, the heat of him practically scorching Thor’s thigh, his- _her_ - _his_ cunt pink and engorged. He moved, shifted slightly, and pressed a hand to Loki’s shoulder, urging him back against the bed. Thor was gentle, uncertain, and persistent, allowing Loki ample opportunity to protest, but not much happened that night beyond Thor fondling Loki’s small breasts and stroking his hands up and down Loki’s bare thighs, his legs spreading beneath Thor’s touch.

But that was only the first.

Before Loki had properly learned to control his powers, he would often find himself suddenly transformed and it was during these times when he’d become a woman that he’d end up, unexpected, but not uninvited, in Thor’s bedchamber.

Thor wondered what Heimdall must have thought, or if he looked away during those private moments between him and the younger prince.  Moments that began with the mostly tame gentle exploration of fingers and tongue, until one night on the eve of Loki’s coming of age that Loki slipped a slender hand into the waist of Thor’s trousers and closed a delicate fist around the hard length of Thor’s erection.  

Loki’s legs were spread and he opened them a bit wider, looking at Thor imploringly. Thor’s eyes widened in surprise and he stared hard into Loki’s green eyes, begging for confirmation to his silent question. Loki nodded and began undoing the draw on Thor’s trousers.

When finally he was naked, Thor settled between Loki’s legs and leaned over him, lining his slicked cock up with Loki’s entrance, sliding inside, slowly, with only a moment of hesitation at the look of nervousness his brother was trying to hide. Thor was not as practiced in this as his boasting would have suggested, and he knew he would not last for very long. Loki was tight and wet around him and he moved with slow and steady strokes of his hips. He reached down to cup a breast in his hand, and Loki, his arms thrown lazily over his head moaned softly as Thor moved in and out of him.

Thor came, buried to the hilt inside his brother, Loki’s name on his lips, pressed against the sweat slicked skin of Loki’s neck. After the last aftershock of his orgasm left him he brought Loki to completion with his tongue, much more practiced at this.

And so it progressed through the years. Neither Thor, nor Loki, ever made mention of their relationship, it was only for those stolen hours, hidden away in quiet bedchambers. Eventually Loki came into his powers, a mastery of his magic that ended his era of waking in a new and unfamiliar body. Instead, their dynamic shifted, and then it was Thor who entered Loki’s quarters unannounced, his trousers tight at the crotch and a look of open want in his blue eyes.

There were times when Loki resisted, complained he wasn’t in the mood, but Thor was always persistent and he’d hold Loki down with a loose and playful grip and whisper, “please brother,” in his ear and it would stir something low inside Loki and he’d shift, his slender wrists becoming even more so beneath Thor’s strong hands, Loki’s sharp angles softening to curves. Then Thor would enter him, sometimes careful and slow but more often rough and fast, his hips thrusting hard, slapping against the back of Loki’s thighs as he banged against his regal head board.

Thor was always hot and cold with his affections, sometimes he would stay until the sun found its way across the Kingdom, catching in his hair and making it look as though it were spun from gold, other times slipping out the door before Loki’s breath had evened out from his own climax. But Thor always managed to satisfy him, though Loki suspected it was a matter of pride over generosity.

But Loki most longed for the moments, though they were few and far between, when Thor would capture Lady Loki’s lips to his own in a soft and gentle kiss, just the teasing hint of tongue, affectionate and passionate. But there were just as many moments when Loki wondered what it was he meant to Thor. Though he never questioned Thor’s love for him as his brother, he often doubted his worth as Thor’s confidant and lover.

It was one of convenience born out of a childhood experiment, comfortable in its familiarity, safe in its habitual nature. For Thor would flirt, open and often with—well most any of the maids of Asgard he met—but Sif in particular, whose attitude of feigned contempt and ill-disguised lust made for a deep seated tension between she and the elder Prince that made Loki jealous beyond reason, the seed of anger and resentment planted low in his gut, growing day by day.

When Thor’s coronation was announced, hatred such as he had never known it blossomed inside Loki like a flower, deceptively beautiful and deadly poisonous. Thor was never skilled when it came to reading his brother, and Loki was too gifted a liar to allow him anyway.

On the Eve of Thor’s coronation the soon-to-be-king snuck, as he had done countless times before, into Loki’s chambers. “Brother,” he smiled, “tomorrow is my day…finally!” He laughed, open and honest, while Loki watched from his position on the bed, draped in his sheets, but naked beneath. “Come, this is cause for celebration!” Thor said, clapping his hands together and bounding like a child onto Loki’s bed.

“I am afraid I am rather tired this evening,” Loki lied easily, watching Thor, already stripping, with reproach.

“Nonsense!” Thor laughed, struggling with his bed shirt. Loki made no move to assist him.

“I really must decline,” Loki said, the signs of alcohol clear in the patches of red coloring his brother’s cheeks. “Perhaps you should ask Sif,” Loki said, voice sharp and cold, pulling away as Thor clasped a hand to his naked shoulder. Thor looked taken aback as he stared, grinning a bit.

“But I don’t want Sif,” he said, simply, moving to pull at Loki’s sheets.

“But I don’t want you,” Loki replied, watching as the bed clothes were pulled away to reveal his pale and naked form.

“Stop playing games!” Thor shook his head, confused. He leaned towards the nearest candle and blew, effectively blanketing the bed in near darkness, obscuring Loki’s still male form to mere color and shape. Loki looked away, forcing the mask of indifference back across his haughty features. “Tomorrow I become King!” Thor told him, and it was so honest and innocent that it made Loki laugh, but Thor mistook the derision for affection.  

“And I shall be expected to obey my King?” Loki asked, voice even, but with a tone of someone looking for the correct answer. Thor looked uncertainly at him, his brows crinkling in confusion, but he shook it away and reached out once more for Loki.

“Come, I just wish to touch you,” he pled.

“Which me?” Loki questioned softly, allowing himself to be dragged into Thor’s embrace.

“Why must you always play with my head, brother?” Thor asked. Loki’s sigh went unnoticed as Thor manhandled him into position, Loki’s body already transformed. Thor fucked him that night, deep and slow, grunting low and loudly, each thrust forcing Loki up the bed. Loki stared at the ceiling of his quarters, breath uneven, stuttered moans renting the air almost indifferently when Thor’s cock angled just right.

Thor fell asleep almost instantly after he pulled out of Loki’s sore but sated body, and as his snores echoed about the room Loki whispered,

“And why must you always play with my heart, brother.”


End file.
